Avatar Kirana Book Two: Air
by Tihaq Klee
Summary: Kirana has mastered water, rescued her father and been betrayed by Jo. Now back in the Firenation her father falls ill,and there is a new Firelord. Then she must master air, find out who really scared her and if Jo really betrayed her. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I didn't make it, I can't take it.

Chapter One: Dearth of A Loved One

Kirana sat in Sienna's saddle, her father on another horse. The Southern Water Tribe had captured one of Zu Ling's ships and lent it to the Avatar, who stopped by Temple Island to pick up Sienna and Warrior. But Warrior wasn't there. Apparently Jo had stopped by and picked him up before they could.

They crested the last hill between them and the Fire Lords Summer Palace. The setting Sun made the red stone walls glow and Kirana closed her eyes to absorb the last of the Suns rays. She twisted in her saddle to look at the small entourage behind her. Six mounted Unzarin Warriors guarded the crew, who were the prisoners. The Fire Lord would want them for interrogation. Kirana kicked Sienna's sides lightly and started down the hill.

They were lent in the moment the guard's saw who they were, and sent for more to take over the prisoners. Two members of the Fire Lords personal guard led them to the throne room. Kirana and her father walked down the long hall and stopped two meters from the dais to knell and bow. "My Lord," they said in unison.

"Rise." The Fire Lords voice seemed to ring through the room. "Report," he said once they were on their knees.

"We have one of Zu Ling's ships and its crew is waiting for interrogation or whatever else you might have in store for them. And I have mastered Water," Kirana said.

"We also have the name of a traitor," Jackpher said from beside her. Kirana looked at her father in surprise. Hadn't he told her to give it some time, that maybe Jo really hadn't betrayed her? "Johan Unzarin."

The Fire Lord was silent for a moment. "I'll send for the Unzarin Captain immediately. Avatar you may leave to master the next element whenever you fell like it. I will not stop you." Kirana and the General stood bowed and left. Kirana risked another look at her father. He'd started looking pale the day after the battle in the South Pole and now he looked like he was in a cold sweat.

"Father are you sure you're alright," she asked stopping and placing a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!" Kirana pulled her hand away as if it had been burned.

Jackpher shook his head. "The infirmary. Now." Kirana nodded, pulled her fathers arm over her shoulder and headed immediately for the infirmary.

One day later

Kirana met John Unzarin in the training yard. "I have some terrible news, John," she said in a heavy voice. "My father has been poisoned by Zu Ling and is now dying slowly. He has been infected with something similar to what my mother had.

"And, Jo has betrayed us all." This last part was near impossible to say, and awoke a rage inside Kirana every time she said it.

John stood in shock for a moment, then spoke carefully. "I do not fully belive that Jo has betrayed you, Avatar, it is against his very soul. As for your father, there is nothing I can do but say I'm sorry you will have to suffer the feeling of loosing a loved one." He bowed and left leaving Kirana with her thoughts. She turned back to the palace. She had not visited her aunt yet and she was good at getting rid of vengeful thoughts.

Her Aunt answered the door after the third knock. "Kirana," her aunt said happily, "I was wondering when you'd visit us." Kirana tried to smile as she walked in.

"Hello Karmak," Kirana said as she walked into their living room. They still lived in the palace. He nodded hello and went back to his paper. "What is he doing?" Kirana asked Chen.

"Choosing the baby's name," Chen said as she sat down. "Join me." Aunt Chen patted the cushion beside her. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Kirana took a slow calming breath. "Jo's betrayal." The two words didn't seem to shock her aunt and uncle like she had imagined. Instead they exchanged a look and Karmak left the room.

Aunt Chen turned to Kirana. "I was born on the Winter Solstice, Kirana and can converse with the Spirits." She paused for a moment to let it sink in. Kirana had never even thought about why her aunt had always seemed so wise. "As I have told you many times before revenge does nothing. It can not bring back the dead. One of your past lives has told me that if you try to kill a certain person for revenge it will be your un-doing."

Kirana frowned. "Do you mean Zu Ling?" Chen shook her head.

"I do not think that's who they meant, though it would be best if you did not kill him in revenge."

"Because you don't believe in revenge? Or because you were told that," Kirana asked a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Just seeing her Aunt had made her feel better.

Chen laughed lightly. "Because I don't believe in revenge."

Kirana got up to leave. "Have you decided on a baby name yet?"

Chen smiled. "I have though Karmak is still debating on a middle name. His first name is Jackpher. We thought that maybe sharing his uncle's name will help him to be his best."

"So it's defiantly a boy then." Kirana hugged her. "Thank you, I'm going to see father now."

"Say hi for me, and tell him I'll be there to see him soon." Kirana nodded and left.

Six days latter

Kirana sat on a cushion beside her father's bed. Death was already calling his name, though she herself could not hear it. The healers had said there was nothing they could do; the poison was two far into his system to be drawn out. Kirana struggled against tears. "Trust Jo… Kirana…don't judge… too quickly.." her fathers voice was weak and his breathing was ragged.

"Please father, don't go," Kirana gripped his burning hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, tears leaked through them, when she opened them again her mother standing on the other side of the bed, gently stroking Jackphers face. "Mom," she whispered. Sienna smiled sadly at her daughter. _"Its his time, Kirana. There's a force out there greater than us spirits that decides on who go's and who stays. There is nothing more anyone can do for you father."_ Kirana felt hot tears run down her face, already a hole was opening in her chest, the spot that had been her fathers. Sienna bent down and kissed her husband, and as she drew away so did Jackphers spirit. For a moment the two ghostly figures stood side by side smiling happily at each other. More tears began to run down Kirana's cheeks.

_"Don't mourn for two long my daughter,"_ Jackpher said. _"I will be with your mother again." _Her two now dead parents hugged Kirana, and disappeared without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The New Fire Lord

Kirana sat alone on her bed, braiding black ribbons into her hair. She had tied black ribbons onto her armor, and wore a black cloak. Finished with her hair Kirana sat quietly for a moment. But when the insistent knocking began she had to get up. She moved slowly, the weight of her father's death hanging around her shoulders, and answered the door. It was the funeral man. Kirana let him in. Fifteen minuets latter he left with the plans for her father's cremation.

Shaking her head sadly Kirana walked back through her room and stood on her balcony, arms crossed and resting on the railing. She watched the sun rise, and let her mind wander. When the funeral was over Kirana would be leaving. Aira and her flying bison Bre would be waiting to take her to the Eastern Air Temple. The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her daydream of the Air Temple and what it would be and look like.

Turning her head slightly, Kirana saw that it was Prince Zuko. "Your Highness," she said bowing.

"Master Kasha has arrived, he would like to see you on the training grounds latter today." Zuko moved closer to the Avatar and mimicked her position, arms crossed and resting on the railing. "He wants to test you one more time. And my father says you are to be in the throne before lunch."

Kirana started. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Zuko smiled. "It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm still a bachelor, Avatar, but something entirely different." As he said that last bit the Prince's mood become serious and brooding. Kirana cocked her head to one side, thinking. _What could the Firelord want then?_ She was confused because the last time she was here he had tried to get her to marry Zuko.

"Of course I'll be there. I'll meet my old master afterward."

Zuko gave Kirana a small bow of respect. "I shall inform them, and please call me Zuko when you get the chance."

Kirana bowed her head. "As you wish, Zuko." He smiled and left.

The last time Kirana had been in the throne room a raging fire had burned on the dais, but now it was empty. She frowned, hadn't Zuko told her to come here. "Kirana, I'm so glad you made it." It was the Firelords voice. She started to bow. "No, don't. I'm not the Firelord anymore, I've stepped down." Kirana looked up at the Firelord in surprise, eyes round.

The flames suddenly leapt up on the dais. "Welcome Avatar." Zuko's voice came from behind the fire. She quickly recovered.

"It's an honor to be here, majesty," she said with a bow. "I forgot to tell you when I reported earlier that the Southern Water Tribe is sending an ambassador to make an alliance."

The room was silent except for the crackling of the fire. Finally the new Firelord said, "I will gladly meet with the ambassador when he or she arrives. When do you plan to leave for the Air Temple?"

"Right after the funeral; the sooner I master the elements the better."

"You are dismissed. Master Kasha is waiting in the training area for you." Kirana rose and bowed. She now understood why Zuko had asked her to call him by his first name.

The training area was a huge courtyard with a stadium. Kirana stood in the center, Master Kasha said her opponent and final test would be there in about five minuets. She took off her cloak and placed on a seat before going back to the middle. After what felt like an hour footsteps could be heard coming from the west entrance. _Finally,_ Kirana thought. She hated waiting. When her opponent finally came out she gasped. She would be fighting _Zuko_?!

"Don't look so shocked Kirana," he said joining, her in the middle. They bowed and backed up several steps, and bean to circle. Kirana waited for him to strike first, he did. She bent over backwards and brought her hands swinging down, a flame whip erupting from them. The Firelord grabbed the flame whip and Kirana let go the moment he yanked, putting him off balance. Kirana took the chance and kicked him in the side.

Zuko staggered to the side from the force of her blow, and then redoubled his attacks. Kirana couldn't plan ahead much, the Firelords speed was great. All she could do was parry, dodge and attack when she got the chance. They began to tire faster than they normally did because of the ferocity of their attacks; Kirana pulled her sword from its sheath and let fire run up it. The Firelord took a step to the side and drew his own sword.

The clash of metal on metal rang in the courtyard, echoing. Kirana panted and leapt back for a breather. The Firelords sword lay behind her; she'd knocked it out a minuet ago. Breathing hard himself, Zuko drew himself up to his full height and sent a bolt of lightning at her. Without thinking Kirana dropped her sword and let the lightning hit two of her fingers. It was like fire was burning through her arm and stomach as led the lightning through and out of her, without any damage.

"Enough!" Master Kasha's voice rang across the courtyard. "Kirana I now see that the only thing left to teach you is lightning, but that can wait until you are ready. Firelord Zuko you shall be her teacher. Good day to you both." The Unzarin Master left them.

"He's never acted like that before," Kirana said, mystified. Zuko shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Hero's Funeral

Jo sat on his bed, angry and hurt. He had seen the look in Kirana's eyes when she had seen him behind Zu Ling. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could see her face, and it would cut him deep; the pain in her expression, the hatred burning in her solid brown eyes and the betrayal behind it all.

Jo snapped his eyes open and forced the image away. He had not betrayed Kirana, nor had Izu. Zu Ling, their crazy #! Father, had suspected something and had sent someone to trail Izu. Zu Ling had revealed this while Izu was in the infirmary, recovering from the dagger wound that Kirana had inflicted, and while the memory of Kirana's face was fresh and vivid. Oh, how Jo wanted to kill Zu Ling, but he couldn't; for he had a plan. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to try. After all wasn't love the most powerful force of all? Hadn't Kirana told him that once?

Kirana held back the stinging tears; she did not often let people know her true emotions. She had been taught that some people would use her emotions against her, and she had perfected the emotional mask.

She barley listened to what the Fire Sage was saying. But things like "good father", "kind heart," and "brilliant mind" did breach her numb mind. The Avatar preferred to remember her father as a kind man who knew when to be strict and would give advice when needed. It didn't matter to her what others thought.

The Sage finally lit her dad's funeral pyre. No wind blew, but Kirana could still smell the burning flesh. Soon the fire died and people started to leave. Kirana didn't hear what the family members and friends said but she nodded and thanked them all the same.

After the Sage gave her her fathers ashes she turned and left. Aira had arrived the day before and now waited for her in the training arena. Earlier she had told Kirana how far away Aurora was and Kirana had passed it on to the Fire Lord. The Avatar climbed onto Bree's back and with a "Yip, yip" they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Eastern Air Temple

Kirana lay on the back of Aira's bison, dead inside. Her father was dead, and the only man to ever get past her armor had committed a crime deserving of death. Betrayal. She closed her eyes and mind to the thoughts; they would not help her here.

She must have fallen asleep, for she woke up when she felt a spirit join her. Kirana's eyes snapped open and stared at the Avatar before her. It was Aang! "Hi Kirana!" he said happily.

"Hello Aang! Why are you here?"

His young face fell. "To warn you."

Kirana cocked her head to one side, confused. "About what?" His look gave her an idea.

"About killing Jo. It will bring about your end, Kirana, don't do it." Behind him the sun began to really set. His voice rang with sincerity.

Kirana frowned. "Are you saying he didn't betray me?" she asked, unhappy.

"That, I'm not allowed to tell you." And with that he disappeared along with the sun.

Kirana blinked her eyes and saw Aira standing over her. "Avatar, we've arrived." Kirana nodded, he meeting with Aang still fresh in her mind. She got up, stretched, and walked over to the edge of the saddle.

"It's beautiful!" Kirana said, surprised at the Temples look and the fact that she could still feel anything.

Aira smiled. "Were you expecting some sort of run down Temple?" The Eastern Air Temple was built of red, pink, yellow and purple stone in a design that reminded you of the sun rise. Kirana felt a pang of guilt as she saw some damaged parts. Her nation had done this, would they accept her as the Avatar and train her? Or not? She didn't have much time contemplate this as Aira brought Bre down for a landing.

There welcoming committee consisted of the Airebending masters, but no one else. There were five of them, three of which were old gray haired, on young woman and on younger man. All had the arrow tattoo on the back of their hands and on their heads. "Greetings, Avatar Kirana," on of the gray heads said. "I am Master Hyung and these are Masters Ing, Foau, Nin, and Youn." Each master bowed with respect at the sound of their name.

Kirana bowed back. She had not missed the stress Master Hyung had put on the word master. "I am most pleased to meet you all," she began in her court voice, "and I hope the fact that I am of Fire Nation origin does not interfere with your daily lives and ability to teach me." She had insulted them, and she knew it. Aira left in a whoosh of air and all of the masters stiffened.

"Please, follow me. I shall show you to your rooms," Master Nin said. She left the main group, her long braid swayed down her back. Kirana picked up her bag and followed her. The masters behind her were still fuming.

Kirana's room was of course a room at the top of a tower. _Well if I fall at least it'll seem like an accident_, she thought acidly. "Tomorrow you will Aira at the bottom of the tower and she shall lead you to the practice room where you will be tested." Master Nin said all of this with her back straight and head held high.

"I'm sorry," Kirana said as the Airbender turned away, "if me being here makes it hard on your people. I am thankful that you will at least give me a chance." The door closed and Kirana was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Training

At sunrise, Kirana was up and ready to meet her new teachers and possible tormentors. She walked slowly down the long winding staircase of red stone and stole glances out of the windows. 

The grounds and Temple walls were bathed in the soft colors of morning; reds, oranges, pinks and even a little purple. The Temple itself was made of graceful curves and soft colored stone, all made to match the brilliance of the rising sun and to bring hope to the people. Hope, if only it were that easy. 

Aira was waiting as promised. "So, your to be tested in the Playground," Aira stated as they began to walk.

Kirana was confused. "The Playground?"

Aira smiled. "We only call it that because it is made of two arenas. One is full of obstacles and the other is used for speed training," she explained her eyes traveling out over the view.

Kirana, too, was not totally focused. The Airbender's who had built this temple had used all of skills to bring a little hope to their people. The long bridges connecting sections of the Temple were slightly arched and criss-crossed at different angles to each other, everywhere you looked red, orange and pink met you and every now and then a splash of purple would appear. Then the sun, her fingers reaching out to bring out the colors and to add some of her own. "It's beautiful, Aira," Kirana said, turning to her. "Your home, I mean." The Avatar swept her hand around her to emphasize her words.

Aira bowed her head. "Thank you Kirana. I'm really glad you like it." She turned her attention to the stairs as they neared ground level. "The Masters are impressed and shocked by your apology Kirana." Aira smiled up at her again. She was much happier at her home. "They think you might actually be able to stop the Avatar Killer." Aira stopped next a tall door and opened it. "See ya!"

Kirana watched her leave, surprised and yet not fully shocked. She did have good court manners after all. "Avatar? Please come in," a young male voice called out. She was pretty sure it was Master Youn.

She walked along the short hallway and went through a small archway to make it too the arena. It was the obstacle one, and the walls were plain brown, which Kirana found odd. She had expected more sun-like colors. "Avatar, first we shall test you to see were you are," Master Hyung explained as she stepped further into the room. "You will first complete a serious of gymnastic stunts." He stepped back and Master Nin stepped foreword.

"You will be copying me," she said, leaping lightly onto a balance beam.

"Don't I get to stretch first?" Kirana asked as she moved to an empty spot. Master Nin shrugged. So, Kirana begin to stretch, showing off slightly. Her head to knees and palms flat on floor, and the splits. They seemed impressed. "Alright," Kirana said, rising, "now I can copy you." 

Master Nin started off with some basic moves, foot behind the head, handstands and such; then came dismounting, somersaults and cartwheels. Kirana mirrored the moves perfectly; the two women were of the same flexibility. On the ground they did flips; different types of cartwheels, somersaults and kicks. When Master Nin seemed to finally run out of ideas, she stopped and gave Kirana a half bow. "I am surprised that you are so athletic, Avatar. I was not sure what to expect." 

Kirana raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what's next?"

Master Youn moved from the group. He alone seemed to appreciate her skills the most. "Follow me, and we shall test your speed and stamina."

Kirana bowed. "Of course, Master."

He turned and led her to another door on the other side of the obstacle arena and through a short tunnel at the end of which was a large race track. In the middle of the track were step blocks, a rope ladder and some cones. "Which first?" she asked, turning to the Masters.

"We have seen how high you jump, how flexible you are and how powerful you are. But," Master Youn raised a finger, "we do not know your speed or fighting proficiency. That's what will be tested here."

"That's not what I asked," Kirana stated.

"Run two miles, eight laps around the track," Master Nin added at Kirana's raised eyebrow.

"Right. Here go's nothing." Kirana moved to the white line that marked the beginning of the run. "Say when."

"Go!"

Kirana set off, legs pumping and eye's narrowed. It took her sixteen minuets to run the eight laps, and that was without holding anything back. "Wow," Master Youn said. "That was good."

Master Hyung didn't look so happy. "Not twenty steps, ten ladders and ten cones. Then as many crunches and push-ups you can do in a row." He crossed his arms, convinced that the Avatar would fail.

All right, thought Kirana, your just fueling the fire. But that was close to her limit and she knew it, still she had to show them a thing or two. The twenty high steps caused her leg muscles to start to burn, then the ladder eased it a bit and they started to burn even more during the cones. She was breathing had when the crunches came. She did seventy four in three minuets and forty pushups in another two minuets. Afterwards Kirana lay back on the ground and tried to breathe slowly and calm down her pounding heart. "Very impressive," Master Youn said, standing over her. He held a hand out and Kirana took it.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Anything else?"

"Are you any condition to fight?" asked Master Foau.

Kirana rolled her shoulders and checked her pain level. "Yes," she said.

The Master's seemed to consider her words and what they saw. "No, no fighting today. You have proved yourself well so far and will show your fighting prowess tomorrow," Master Ing said. "You may leave. Aira will show you to the baths."

"Then I shall be here tomorrow morning, ready to fight," Kirana said with a bow. "And thank you. You're willing to train me despite what my nation has done to yours. I'm glad that you are able to do so, and I hope to make it easier during my stay." She turned and left, tired but sure she had secured her place among the Airebenders.

Aira met Kirana outside and began to walk down one of the many slopping walkways. Kirana's stomach growled and she was surprised that the sun was almost directly above her. "Were should I go for food?" she asked, turning to Aira.

"I'll show you after you take a bath. You stink!" Aira waved her hand in front of her nose.

"Oh, ha ha." 

The baths were a serious of dark caves powered by springs. Torches lit the hallway ever few feet and the sound of water dripping off of the walls made Kirana feel as though she were walking anywhere but a bath. "Go through that door and you'll find the private baths." Aira smiled at her. "Meet back top-side and we'll get some food."

Kirana pushed open the curtain hanging and walked in. The private baths were separated by richly embroidered curtains depicting famous people and the Air Nomads history. She slipped through the nearest curtain and sighed. The water was steaming and the calming smell of mint met her. Brushes and soaps lined the pools wall and a soft white towel lay near the pools entrance. 

Kirana quickly undressed and slipped into the water. It felt good and her muscles instantly began to relax. She did of course have to eventually wash her self and get out, but for several restful minuets Kirana was at peace for the first time in she didn't know how long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Spotting Trouble

Chapter Six: Spotting Trouble

For two whole weeks Kirana trained, but she never was able to use Air once. Each day, she struggled to bend, mastered moves and could not defeat her teaches or the dummies without using Water of Fire. Each day she grew more and more angry and reserved, as her father's death, her aunts warning and Jo's betrayal all circled endlessly in side her head. She knew that they were connected but she could not figure out how they were. Aira tried to bring Kirana out of her depressed sphere but, whatever she did had no affect on the Avatar. Kirana wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and training.

Kirana's masters were not pleased, but it took only one event for them to figure out how to help the Avatar.

The scout hopped down from one rock to another like a mountain goat, his feet never missing a step and blending in perfectly with the rocky cliff. He stopped on a cliff that gave an almost perfect view of the surrounding sea. The other scout glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the landing. "You're almost as good as me, Jon."

Jon smiled and crouched down beside his old master. They both crouched down, motionless in the still air, their eyes searching for the danger that was not there. "Over there!" Jon pointed to a dark cloud of what looked like smoke coming from the south. "Could it be…." Jon didn't finish his question. They watched the cloud get closer and were soon able to see part of a small fleet coming toward the Temple. Four Fire Nation ships were speedily making their way towards them.

"Go warn everyone Jon, and get the Avatar." Jon lept up and started to run up the mountain while his master stayed behind to watch the ships progress and preparing to hinder them in any way he could.

Kirana sat amongst several candles, legs crossed, and eyes closed. She was meditating, and the candle flames moved with her breath in a calm manner. A loud bang snapped her out of her meditation and the candle flames went out. She glared at the wall, but got up and opened her door. "What!"

Aira glared at the Avatar. "Excuse me, but we have a serious situation here!" Aira was fed up with Kirana's moody behavior.

Kirana took a step back. "Okay, what is it?" Instead of answering Aira turned around and led the way to the war room.

The war was an impressive sight. It had a high vaulted ceiling, curving sides and the walls were decorated with battle scenes from the Airbenders past. All of the Avatars teachers along with the three generals stood around a large round table. "Avatar, four Fire Nation ships have just weighed anchor near the base of the Temple cliff. We need you to go down there and asses the situation. If it is bad, we want you to lead a strike team in sinking the ships." The general looked up at her and gazed deep into her eyes. "Can you do that?" Kirana smiled.

"If the occasion calls for it I can and will." She bowed, her braid swinging over her shoulder as she did.

Everyone nodded. "While you scout we will put together a strike team," the same general said. "Jon here will lead you to Lookout Cliff." Kirana nodded and left the room with young Jon.

Lookout Cliff was a long ways from the Temple and down a steeply sloping, uneven path full of rocks. Kirana followed the scout down the path almost as easily as he did. At the cliff an older monk sat waiting for them, his sharp eyes watching the ships below. Kirana walked to the extreme edge of the cliff and looked down. Sure enough, there were four fire nation ships down there, though none posed a big threat. Each could carry one catapult and those were easily taken care of. "Go back and tell the generals that a two person strike team would be best," Kirana said, turning her head to look at Jon. "Go!" He nodded and left, leaping up the path effortlessly.

"Will it only take two?" the old monk asked.

Kirana looked down at him. "Yes. An Airbender could do it himself if he wanted too. But I want revenge and these are Zu Ling's ships." Kirana sat down and dangled her legs over the cliff. "Do you know why I can't bend?" she asked after a moment's silence.

The monk crossed his legs and kept his eyes on the ships below. "You need to let go and relax, if what I've heard about you is true." Kirana glared at the water below. She was not so sure she wanted to know what he had heard.

Two soft thumps announced the landing of Jon and his companion. Kirana glanced over her shoulder the see Master Youn had joined them. "You said only two people were needed." Youn stepped forward. "I'm here to help."

Kirana smiled evilly. "Lets get two it."

Youn stepped forward and grabbed hold of Kirana. "Hold on!" He jumped of the cliff and the two of them went soaring towards the ships on a glider.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Revelation Or Two

When they landed Kirana leapt into action. Lifting her left hand, she shot a fireball into a man's chest, causing him to collapse on the deck. Leaping upward, she gestured outward and a wall of flame blasted three men of the bridge. "Nicely done," Master Youn said from behind her. Kirana ignored him and climbed up the railing. 

"Either I freeze the catapult or you knock it off the ship while I start to clear the next ship," Kirana said in a no-nonsense voice.

"I'll nock it off deck." Kirana nodded and fell of the railing. The water felt like thousands of neadles stabbing her. She gasped as she resurfaced. Youn was staring at her with and open mouth. "Are you crazy!" The Avatar smiled and started to swim.

Kirana could have easily frozen the water around her and simply walked to the other ship, but she wanted the physical challenge swimming in the ocean brought on. When she reached the side of the nearest ship she froze the water. Bending down close to the edge of her ring of ice, Kirana brought her arms up, building moment and the size of the wave. When she was satisfied with her work she let it go. A fifteen foot wave crashed on the deck with Kirana ridding it.

She landed slightly heaver than she anticipated and stumbled into one of the men. He caught her and held up. Kirana broke his grip and stepped backward, ice forming along her arms. The Firebender waved back the other men on the ship, this was his fight.

Kirana let the ice harden and spread to her fingers, ready to fling it like daggers if need be. The man fell into a stance that reminded her of a Unzarin Warrior. She narrowed her eyes and shot three daggers out at him. The man simply sidestepped them and let flame leap from his hands. Kirana caught the bought and redirected it. 

They were soon locked in an intense battle. Kirana was the graceful dancer and the Firebender was the vengeful storm. But, the fight did not last long for Kirana soon recognized the fighting style of her combatant. It was Jo, the betrayer. With a yell of rage, Kirana rammed into Jo and knocked him over. She ripped his mask of. He grabbed hold of wrists and locked his legs around her knees and rolled them. "Kirana, I did not betray you! Please listen to me," Jo whispered in her ear. She growled and broke the wrist lock.

Slamming her fist into his face, she slipped out from under him and started getting rid of the other Firebenders. She froze all of them. 

Jo stood off to the side and waited for his nose to stop bleeding. "Kirana, please, I did not betray you." He stepped forward, but the hate in her eyes stopped him. "My father made it look like I had. He's a mastermind, but with a few loose screws." Jo tried to smile, but Kirana simply crossed her arms.

"And why should I believe you? How do I know you haven't gone over to the dark side?"

"All you can do is trust me. You know I would never betray you, it go's against my morals and oaths." He stepped forward and held out his hand.

Kirana glared at him. It was true, what he said. Cool logic and the truth always ruined a good fit. She took his hand. "You will report to me by any means possible." She turned from his as Master Youn landed beside her. He had seen everything but had decided not to interrupt. "Let's go," Kirana said, turning to Master Youn. He bowed his head.

The last ship they landed on was the worst. Zu Ling was on it. 

Kirana flipped backwards to avoid a fireball as they landed (Youn used air to jump across the water). Hissing like a snake, she swept her arms outwards and Zu Ling jumped over it. But Kirana had great control over Fire and a small whip came flying out of nowhere and wrapped around him. Master Youn moved behind Zu Ling while Kirana stayed in front of him. The Flame Whip constricted, and then Zu Ling "ripped" his way out. 

Kirana yelled as she cart wheeled to avoid the lightning bolt. She stared in horror at the older man. She leapt to the side as another lightning bolt crackled by. She probably should have gone Avatar, but she couldn't control when she did and did not enter the state. She fell backwards and rolled avoiding more bolts and flame. &, she swore. If only she could get close enough she might be able to stop him.

"Now Youn!" she yelled and rushed Zu Ling.

The older man's punch nearly knocked her out and sent her realing. She didn't see exactly what happened to Youn, but she saw him hit the deck. "Now that wasn't very smart, Kirana. I expected something better," Zu Ling said, nealing beside her. Kirana felt a slight pull inside her, felt a very small taste of the Avatar's powers, and then it was gone. She wanted to rage and scream, she couldn't go into the Avatar state. Zu Ling smiled. "Poor little Avatar, all reputation and no real power." Kirana spat in his face and swept his legs out from under him. 

"Youn, catapault!" Kirana rolled onto Zu Ling, pinning him. She let a choice string of curse words fall onto his ears and slammed her fist into his nose. It broke, and blood gushed out like a fountain. Ick. With a quick movement Zu Ling was unconscious. Youn stepped beside her. But before anything else productive could happen Izu kicked Kirana, and she fell into that black abyss of nothingness.


End file.
